This Is How I Disappear
by Valhova
Summary: Ellos han vencido al final. La batalla ha terminado y ahora sólo resta desaparecer. Mushra, Sago y Kutal deben despedirse de Yakumo.


****

This Is How I Disappear

**Tierra ~ Bondad**

Ahora que todo ha terminado, no dejo de pensar en mis sueños. Cuando era más joven, recuerdo que quería tener un restaurante. Me gustaba la comida. Diablos, aún me gusta. Y pensé que era bueno en la cocina. Me gustaba improvisar y parecía que cualquier combinación que hiciera terminaba en un razonablemente buen resultado, incluso cuando sólo tuviera a mano los más extraños ingredientes. Y créanme, no les gustaría saber cuáles.

Tenía un pequeño puesto en la calle en donde vendía algunos de mis estofados. A veces, cuando las noches eran frías, y el viento se agitaba inclemente por las calles casi desiertas, los clientes eran escasos. Pero siempre había unos cuantos. Mi sazón era buena, eso decían. Y yo, feliz, quería creerles. Ahorraba todo el dinero que podía, pensando en abrir un negocio mayor, más próspero. Incluso en un mundo en ruinas como el nuestro, se podía tener esa clase de sueños. Incluso en un mundo arrasado por la guerra como el nuestro, se podía alcanzar el éxito. Al menos eso me gustaba pensar.

Entonces llegaron los mininos.

Era una noche a finales del invierno, una de las noches más frías que pueda recordar. Había nevado todo el día y una capa plateada de nieve cubría las calles heladas. No hubo clientes, así que decidí cerrar temprano. Caminaba a casa por una calle oscura cuando escuché maullidos provenientes de un angosto callejón. Eran voces jóvenes y parecían estar llorando. No dudé en aproximarme, sólo para descubrir a aquellos tres pobres gatitos abandonados en medio de algunos cubos de basura. Alguien les había dejado a su suerte, en medio de los desperdicios y la nieve. Si no los hubiera encontrado, habrían muertos en pocas horas.

Les tomé en mis brazos y les llevé a casa.

Les di cobijo y les puse nombre: Ren, Sen y Este.

Ellos me retribuyeron con su gratitud y amor incondicional y me llamaron a su vez tío Kutal.

Junto a ellos formé un hogar. Me sentía satisfecho con mi vida.

Entonces mis sueños cambiaron. Alguien me llamaba en medio de la bruma de mi inconsciencia, rogando por ayuda. Noche tras noche sin descanso escuchaba aquella dulce y triste voz, hasta casi volverme loco. Deseaba algo y no sabía qué. Sentía que la incertidumbre me mataba poco a poco. Yo sólo quería complacerla. Era mi deber darle lo que pedía. No podía pensar en nada más.

Repentinamente me sentí incompleto. Quería salir al mundo y buscar aquella pieza faltante. Necesitaba sentirme completo una vez más. Quizás nunca lo estuve, pensé, y no sabía si estaba perdiendo la razón pero no importaba. Ya no. Y una semana después, me marché. Dejé a los mininos en casa, dejé toda mi vida detrás; me fui con poco dinero en los bolsillos, apenas unas mudas de ropa y aquella voz en mi cabeza que cada noche pedía mi ayuda por no sé qué motivo. Intuía que la respuesta estaba al oeste, pero nada más. ¿Pero al oeste de _dónde_? Yo quería desesperadamente saberlo.

Para sobrevivir durante esa temporada aprendí a mentir y a robar. Y a veces, cuando la suerte estuvo de mi lado, podía cocinar en algún sitio a cambio de comida y cobijo durante la noche. Gracias a eso mi lista de recetas creció bastante. Y cuando la soledad pegaba duro, yo sólo pensaba en cómo estarían mis gatitos, consolándome en la idea de todos los nuevos platillos que podría prepararles al regresar a casa. Entonces escuchaba a la voz en mi cabeza y sabía que no habría ningún regreso. Sólo me quedaba continuar hacia el oeste.

Eso duró algunos meses, hasta que fui testigo de una riña callejera en el pueblo Mosca. Una pareja había tratado de robar petrolina y fue capturada. Como castigo habían sido atados a una vieja estatua construida por humanos hacía mucho tiempo. En un principio me impresionó la destreza del más pequeño, al que llamaban Mushra, durante la lucha que se desató cuando ambos escaparon, pero luego escuché la voz de la chica que le acompañaba. Me quedé en shock, muy seguro de conocerla. Necesitaba escucharla de nuevo, me asaltó el pensamiento, estar cerca de ella.

Les seguí y luego, cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, hice lo que había aprendido durante ese tiempo con destreza: Yo mentí. Ella quería ir a un sitio llamado Shinzo. Yo les dije que sabía dónde estaba. Me ofrecí a llevarles. Me ofrecí a cocinarles. No había forma en que ella rechazara mi oferta, incluso cuando Mushra dudaba de mí.

Y Mushra tenía razón.

No mucho tiempo después les metí en un gran aprieto que casi nos cuesta la vida a todos. Pensé que me harían a un lado y continuarían el viaje sin mí. Yo sin duda lo merecía, y no habría forma en que pudiera pedirles lo contrario. Había puesto en riesgo a Yakumo. Estaba avergonzado.

Pero ella… simplemente me perdonó. Sin más. Curó mis heridas, regalándome una sonrisa en el proceso. Nadie había mostrado tanta consideración y afecto por mí antes. Yakumo se ganó mi corazón. Desde ese día yo juré protegerla a costa de mi propia vida si fuera necesario. Sabía que no era un buen guerrero. Qué diablos, probablemente sería sólo un estorbo, pero quise intentarlo igual. Al menos podría ser el cocinero del grupo y eso ya era _algo_.

Ahora sé que por protegerla logré convertirme en hyperguerrero.

Que gracias a ella formé parte de Mushrambo.

Nunca creí llegar tan lejos, rebasar todos mis límites a tal punto. Pero lo hice.

Hoy he cumplido la promesa que le hice a Yakumo ese día en que ella me salvo a mí.

Hoy caigo al suelo, cansado y dolorido. No creo que pueda volver a ponerme en pie, pero estoy feliz.

Hoy hemos vencido al Mushrambo maligno venido del pasado.

Mushra, Sago y yo. Los tres formamos a un Mushrambo renacidos de las cenizas de la destrucción que se desataron hace tantos años. Quinientos años, para ser más exactos. Gracias a los cristales que sobrevivieron al Mushrambo original, aquel con un corazón oscuro lleno de rencor y odio hacia los humanos. Esos cristales que nosotros heredamos, junto a los pecados del Mushrambo original. Nosotros _somos_ Mushramno _ahora_. Con todas sus culpas y todos sus errores y el peso de todas las personas que él logró asesinar durante años, junto a los seis generales de Enterra. Yakumo lo niega, pero nosotros sabemos que es verdad. En el fondo de nuestros corazones, sentimos culpa por aquellos acontecimientos. Porque no fuimos capaces de detenerle cuando tuvimos la oportunidad.

Pero ahora eso ya no importa.

Vencimos a Mushrambo. Está muerto. Y con su muerte, muy pronto nosotros también desapareceremos. Es lo justo. Después de todo, nadie más en toda Enterra hubiera tenido la fuerza necesaria para detenerle. Que Mushrambo hubiera sido vencido por su homónimo del presente le ha dado un final casi poético a esta historia. Como si hubiéramos cerrado un círculo que comenzó con odio, oscuridad y muerte y ahora termina con amor, luz y vida. Yakumo es nuestra vida y nuestro amor. Nuestra victoria se debe a ella. Ella quien siempre tuvo la respuesta. El amor _siempre_ fue la respuesta. Ahora lo sé. Lección aprendida.

_-¿Qué sucede, chicos? ¿Por qué se ven tan extraños?_, pregunta.

Yo sonrío levemente, incapaz de responderle. Le doy una última mirada a mis camaradas, sabiendo que sólo a su lado yo finalmente me sentí completo. Mushra y Sago eran las partes de mi alma que faltaban. Y yo los quise mucho a ambos. De verás que sí. Sólo espero que ellos lo sepan. Y también espero que Yakumo sepa cuán importante fue ella en mi vida.

_-Nunca te voy a olvidar, Yakumo._

Cuida a mis sobrinos, por favor, quiero decir, pero ya no hay tiempo.

**

* * *

****Agua ~ Inteligencia**

Estoy muy cansado. La batalla ha terminado y yo yazco en el suelo. Kutal ha partido y tengo el presentimiento de que yo le seguiré muy pronto. Mi cuerpo ha comenzado a entumecerse. Ya casi no siento dolor. Eso es bueno, creo yo. No intento ponerme en pie. ¿Para qué? Así estoy bien. No creo que pueda lograrlo aunque quisiera, de todos modos. Probablemente tenga unos cuantos huesos rotos.

Yakumo sabe que algo no marcha bien, pero dudo que aún descubra la verdad detrás de nuestro silencio. Espero irme antes de que lo haga. Siempre he odiado verla sufrir. Suena cursi, lo sé, y más viniendo de un sujeto como yo. Nadie que me haya conocido alguna vez creería que yo pudiera sentirme así.

Después de todo soy Sago, un vago bueno para nada que siempre está en bancarrota. Verán, yo tengo este… _problema_ con el juego. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta apostar, y me gusta más ganar. El problema radica en que yo nunca gano. Tengo un problema crónico de mala suerte. Al menos en el juego. Me gusta apostar y me gustan los casinos. La vida nocturna de los clubs decadentes, las luces de neón, las chicas de ambiente…

Para ganar en la ruleta hay que adivinar el número y el color en que caerá la pequeña bola blanca. Si lo piensas bien, la clave para ganar se basa en conocer bien las estadísticas del juego y las probabilidades de ganar que pueda tener cada elección que se haga. Y yo siempre pensé que podría controlarlo, hallar la fórmula ganadora, volverme asquerosamente rico. Pero es obvio que nunca fue así.

Con el tiempo lo perdí todo. Finalmente traté de hacer trampa, pero tampoco fui bueno en eso. Me atraparon _in fraganti_ y estuve preso varias veces. La historia de mi vida. No valía para nada. No creía en nada. No creía en nadie. Literalmente hablando. Vivía sólo para mí. Era toda una joyita, lo sé. Y no me enorgullezco de esos días, créanme. Aunque en el fondo era una persona pacífica. No me gustaba pelear. Mis brazos eran delgados, largos y débiles. Aunque bien podía usar mi astucia para ganar una pelea si se hacía imprescindible participar en ella.

Todo eso pasó antes de los sueños.

Comenzaron como horribles pesadillas. Una chica me gritaba en la oscuridad, lloraba, suplicaba. Quería mi ayuda. Pero yo no podía alcanzarla por más que corría. Era angustiante, en serio. Despertaba gritando, empapado en sudor y desorientado. Una sola idea se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez: Debía ir al oeste. Y maldita sea si comprendía lo que _eso_ significaba.

Ya nunca me sentía tranquilo. Tenía esta necesidad de lanzarme al camino y buscarla. Quien quiera que fuera. Donde sea que ella estuviese. No sabía quién era, cómo se llamada, dónde podría estar. Yo no podía estar seguro si quiera que ella _existiera_. Comencé a vagar sin rumbo fijo, siempre hacia el oeste.

Fue entonces cuando me reencontré con Mushra y él a su vez me presentó a su acompañante. Una joven encantadora. Me dijo que su nombre era Yakumo, que era humana y que viajaba rumbo a un sitio llamado Shinzo en donde supuestamente debía encontrar otros como ella; sobrevivientes de la guerra entre humanos y enterrícolas que se llevó a cabo hacía quinientos años. Luego me contó acerca de su misión: Traer la paz a un mundo tan corrompido como lo era Enterra. Ella sonrió con una calidez que me hizo sonrojar. Y yo me quedé sin palabras por primera vez en la vida.

Era una locura lo que decía. Una insensatez. Un sinsentido.

Sin embargo, yo le creí.

Creí en ella y creí en su causa.

Nunca me lo pidió, eso lo reconozco, pero yo decidí acompañarla. Quise protegerla, igual que Mushra y Kutal. Me hice su amigo y me sentí extrañamente unido a ellos, incluso cuando no las pasábamos peleando día y noche. Al lado de ellos me sentí completo y las pesadillas finalmente pararon. Soy un tipo inteligente; no pasó mucho tiempo antes de deducir que Yakumo era la persona de mis sueños y saber que ella me necesitaba tanto como yo la necesitaba a ella me causó alivio. El deseo de protegerla surgió en mí naturalmente.

Nuestro viaje no fue fácil. De alguna forma el rumor de la humana Yakumo yendo hacia Shinzo se esparció rápidamente. Siempre había algún sujeto tratando de detenernos… Daku, Waru, Gyasa, Ryuma. Esos imbéciles. Derrotamos a cada uno de ellos, claro está. A veces vencer parecía imposible, pero no lo era. De alguna forma siempre hallábamos la fuerza interior necesaria para ganar nuestras batallas. Y finalmente llegó Mushrambo, uno de los guerreros más fuertes de toda Enterra. Mushrambo, el guerrero que renació gracias a la unión de Mushra, Kutal y yo. Él representaba la cúspide de nuestro poder. Lo que éramos capaces de hacer con el propósito de proteger a Yakumo.

Entonces Rusephine, la reina de los pájaros, se interpuso en nuestro camino. Luchamos con ella. Teníamos nuevos poderes –ahora teníamos alas y podíamos volar- y estábamos tan seguros de que podríamos vencerla, tal y como hicimos con otros antes de ella… Pero estábamos _equivocados_.

Ella nos envió a un pasado quinientos años atrás.

Y allí conocimos la verdad.

No había más humanos en Enterra. No había ningún Shinzo. El santuario construido con el propósito de servir de refugio a los sobrevivientes había sido destruido, los humanos dentro de él exterminados. Nadie pudo escapar de la terrible explosión que lo barrió todo. Nosotros fuimos testigos del desastre, tratamos de impedirlo, pero no pudimos hacer gran cosa para detener ese acontecimiento. Nuestro enemigo era simplemente invencible. El único contrincante que superaba nuestra fuerza era responsable de la masacre. El único al que no podíamos ganar.

Mushrambo. Nosotros.

El Mushrambo del pasado. El yo que fuimos alguna vez. Y nosotros sin saberlo.

Qué espantosa realidad.

Estábamos conmocionados, pero tuvimos que sobreponernos lo mejor que pudimos. Ese Mushrambo no había terminado sus fechorías. Ahora quería ir tras Yakumo, asesinarla. No podíamos permitirlo. Fuimos tras él, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido. El padre de Yakumo también murió gracias a él. El doctor Daigo Tatsuro. Y Yakumo hubiera corrido la misma suerte si no hubiera sido por aquel extraño poder que surgió de sus ojos y pudo detener al guerrero el tiempo suficiente para derrotarle.

En medio de aquella confusión, nosotros regresamos al presente.

En ese punto yo ya no quería regresar. No quería ver a Yakumo. Enfrentar su mirada sabiendo la terrible verdad se me hacía imposible. ¿Cómo confesarle lo que habíamos visto? ¿Cómo hallar la fuerza necesaria para decirle la verdad? Todo lo que hicimos siempre fue en vano. No había ningún Shinzo al cual llegar, ningún humano esperando en él. Ella era la última de su especie. Mushrambo era responsable de ello. _Nosotros_ éramos responsables de ello.

Ahora sabíamos que Mushrambo había muerto y su esencia se había dividido en tres cristales que fueron legados a nosotros. Mushra, Kutal y yo. Nosotros éramos la continuación de su espíritu. Incluso heredamos muchos rasgos de su personalidad. En ese pasado no pudimos detenerle de cometer aquellos actos terribles. Sentía que me habían dado una segunda oportunidad para cambiar aquel pasado y prevenir la destrucción de la raza humana que Yakumo tanto anhelaba encontrar. Y yo le había fallado. Nuevamente. No era digno de seguir a su lado. No tenía el derecho de defenderla.

Mis amigos estaban igual que yo. Podía sentirlo. Había un lazo que siempre nos unía y aquellas cosas no se me escapaban. Estábamos sumergidos en una bancarrota emocional. Yakumo significaba tanto para nosotros que el defraudarla de esta forma nos hacía pedazos. Sentía que no teníamos ya fuerza ni para podernos en pie. Y Rusephine reía y reía, muy segura de su victoria. Yakumo era otra historia. Ella aún creía en nosotros, aún quería ser nuestra amiga. ¿Cómo podía ser? Estaba confundido. Si Rusephine hubiera querido, pudo matarnos en ese instante. Nosotros no lo hubiéramos impedido. En cambio ella atacó a Yakumo y eso nos puso furiosos. Sin importar qué pasara, nuestra naturaliza predominó sobre nuestra emociones. Nuestra misión siempre fue proteger a Yakumo y pensábamos llevar a cabo tal empresa hasta el final. Nosotros vencimos a Rusephine.

Y luego derrotamos a Mushrambo. El Mushrambo que Rusephine había traído del pasado. Ese Mushrambo era nuestro pasado. Un pasado que quisimos dejar atrás. Un pasado que logramos dejar atrás. Ganarle significaba nuestro fin, ese hecho siempre estuvo presente, aunque nunca importó. Ganarle a este Mushrambo significaba reescribir la historia. Impedir que ocurriera la destrucción de la raza humana. Y aquello significaría tanto para Yakumo…

Bueno, lo hicimos. Él está muerto. Y con su muerte nosotros, su yo presente, ya no podemos seguir viviendo. Desaparecer es inevitable, pero es un precio que acepto pagar gustoso. Mi vida a cambio de salva a Yakumo. Todavía suena irónico que lo diga, lo reconozco. Yo, la persona que nunca creyó en nadie, la persona que nunca tuvo ideales, muere creyendo en algo con tal fuerza que ahora la muerte no importa. Muero creyendo en Yakumo. Sé que nunca aceptaría seguir viviendo al costo de no haberla conocido. Después de todo, ella nos cambió para bien, ella traerá la paz que el mundo necesita. Eso es suficiente para mí.

_-Fue un placer, Yakumo... Gracias._

**

* * *

****Fuego ~ Amor**

Los rayos dorados del sol se abren paso entre las nubes de tormenta que azotan el cielo. Las ruinas de la ciudad se han iluminado, como si un nuevo día estuviera comenzando. El viento agita suavemente mis cabellos. El aire trae consigo aromas diferentes. Todo ha comenzado a cambiar. Puedo sentirlo y mis amigos también. La lucha ha valido la pena. Los tres sonreímos, comprendiendo lo que esto significa. Lo que significará para Yakumo. Es sólo que ella aún no lo sabe. Pero lo sabrá muy pronto.

Kutal y Sago se van ahora. Sus cuerpos desaparecen, dejando una estela dorada que brilla unos instantes en el aire. Sus tarjetas arden mientras caen al suelo envueltos en llamas púrpuras. Ellos ya no podrán regresar a la vida nunca más. El único vestigio que ha quedado de su existencia son sus cristales que ahora yacen abandonados en el suelo, aquellos que nos permitían convertirnos en Mushrambo. El último en irse seré yo y siempre supe que sería así. Seré yo quien le dé la noticia a Yakumo, quien tenga que explicarle. Es lo justo, supongo. Después de todo fui yo quien la conoció primero. Entre nosotros siempre hubo un lazo muy especial que nos unía.

Sé que siempre fui el más problemático del grupo, al menos para ella. Me gustaba la pelea, disfrutaba del combate, vencer a mis contrincantes. Nunca me molesté en disimularlo, era parte de mi personalidad. Sólo por Yakumo traté de contenerme, de vencer pero no asesinar a mis oponentes al no destruir sus tarjetas tras la lucha. Hice un gran esfuerzo al reprimir aquella rabia ardiente que siempre sentía en mi interior y se intensificaba cuando Yakumo estaba en peligro. Lo confieso, la pelea siempre fue parte de mi vida. Pelear era prácticamente lo único que sabía hacer _bien_.

Crecí solo en las calles; jamás supe quiénes fueron mis padres, por qué me abandonaron, si estaban vivos o muertos. Y después de un tiempo, yo dejé de pensar en ellos, dejé de extrañar el hogar que nunca tuve a su lado. La vida en las calles es dura; sólo sobrevive el más fuerte. Debí luchar con uñas y dientes por cada porción de pan que me llevaba a la boca. Yo era pequeño y eso siempre hizo pensar a los demás que por ello era débil. Debí probar mi valía muchas veces. Me hice experto en Kung-Fu y gané un buen número de torneos y campeonatos. Los premios carecían de importancia; yo sólo quería labrarme una reputación. Pero eso no fue suficiente. Me vi involucrado en peleas callejeras continuamente. Las pandillas no me dejaban en paz y el resto de la gente me temía.

Un día me atacaron a traición y lograron derribarme. Me ataron a una enorme piedra localizada en lo alto de una cascada y me abandonaron a mi suerte. Querían verme morir lentamente de hambre y sed. Yo nunca les supliqué que me soltaran, era muy orgulloso para hacerlo. Aquellos bastardos no iban a quebrar mi espíritu. Ellos finalmente se aburrieron de verme colgado con cadenas, inmóvil y silencioso, así que se fueron. Realmente creí que había llagado mi hora. Estaba molesto con ellos y juré que si lograba escapar a su trampa me la iban a pagar caro. No iba a personarles jamás.

Sumergido en esos oscuros pensamientos llegó Yakumo. Apenas me vio trató de ayudarme. Yo podía ser un asesino en serie, algún delincuente que pusiera su vida en juego apenas estuviera libre, pero ella no parecía sentirse preocupada por ello. Su deseo de salvarme era puro y sincero. Yo no lo podía creer; aquel comportamiento no era típico de un enterrícola. Nosotros simplemente somos desconfiados por naturaleza.

Recuerdo que tardó horas en liberarme. Mi cuerpo estaba entumecido para entonces. Ambos caímos al agua y ella tuvo que salvar una vez más mi vida al impedir que me ahogara. El pensamiento traspasó mi mente como un rayo en ese momento. Yo le _debía_ mi vida a esta chica. No me gustaba tener esa clase de deudas pero ella no se dio cuenta de mi turbación; me sonrió y preguntó si estaba bien. Estaba empapada y llena de barro y yo pensé que era hermosa. Creo que lo mío fue amor a primera vista.

Tuve el presentimiento de que la conocía de toda la vida. Siempre había sentido este vacío por dentro… Como si me faltara alguien, como si hubiera algo muy importante que debiera hacer. No soy una persona que se siente a reflexionar con mucha frecuencia –Sago encaja más en ese tipo de persona- pero en aquellas escasas ocasiones me asaltada un deseo ferviente de buscar aquel sitio que siempre se presentaba en mis sueños. No sabía dónde estaba o cómo se llamaba, pero presentía que era importante llegar hasta él. Lo sentía en cada fibra de mi ser. Estaba relacionado con el oeste, sólo sabía eso.

Cuando conocí a Yakumo gran parte de ese vacío se cerró casi inmediatamente -el resto terminó de sanar cuando Kutal y Sago se nos unieron-. Y luego, cuando me contó sobre Shinzo, supe que era mi destino ir allí. Sabía que Shinzo era el lugar que poblaba mis sueños. Yo creí en Yakumo. Creía en su ideal. Juré protegerla durante su viaje. Aunque nuestra convivencia no fue nada fácil al principio; yo seguí peleando fieramente, ahora tratando de mantenerla a salvo. Mis intenciones eran buenas, pero ella no lo veía así. Yakumo odiaba la violencia. Siempre pretendía detener mis peleas, impedir que acabara con nuestros enemigos. Ella quería la paz, pero el resto de los enterrícolas no. Darse cuenta de eso rompía su corazón, pero nunca se rindió a pesar de todo. En la intimidad de mis pensamientos yo la admiraba por eso.

Sin embargo no detuve las peleas. Era imposible. Nunca iba a permitir que le hicieran daño, así de simple. Ella discutía conmigo por eso. No me entendía. A veces realmente se enojaba y entonces yo podía ver la decepción en sus ojos; pensaba que debía existir otro camino que no terminara en un combate a muerte, pensaba que me gustaba la violencia. Sé que en el fondo tenía razón. A mí realmente me gustaba.

Nuestros caminos estuvieron a punto de separarse debido a ello una vez. Yo me largué un día después de una fuerte discusión; ella incluso me dio una bofetada y yo estaba bastante dolido por eso. Sentía que no quería verla más. Kutal y Sago estaban con ella ahora y sabía que harían hasta lo imposible por impedir que algo malo le pasara. Ya no me necesitaba. Sin embargo, estar lejos de Yakumo fue una lenta agonía. Sólo podía pensar en ella, recordarla, anhelarla… Supe que ya no podía vivir sin su presencia constante a mi lado. Estaba perdido. Regresé e hice algo que antes nunca hubiera considerado. Dejé a un lado mi orgullo y le pedí que me aceptara a su lado de nuevo. Afortunadamente me aceptó. Junto a ella aprendí a moderar mi rabio y poco a poco cambié. Llegó el día en que ya no quise matar. Ganar siempre, pero no asesinar.

Todavía me gustaba sentir el poder. Me gustaba la sensación de ser un hyperguerrero, me encantaba liberar mis llamas y arrasarlo todo. Que Kutal, Sago y yo finalmente nos convirtiéramos en Mushrambo fue un nuevo paso en el incremento de nuestra fuerza. Yo estaba encantado con la idea, aunque ellos no pensaran que nuestra unión fuera natural. Junto a ellos yo terminé de cerrar aquel vacío que siempre sentí en mi pecho, alcanzar ahora este grado de compenetración a su lado no me importaba. Confiaba en ellos a tal punto, aunque no se los dije. Después de todo, todavía era un chiquillo malcriado que siempre bromeaba con ser el más fuerte de los tres. Pero siempre respeté su poder y su deseo de estar junto a Yakumo. Creo realmente que ellos llegaron a amarla tanto como yo lo hice.

Fue gracias a ese amor que conocer la verdad de nuestro pasado dolió tanto. Saber que aquel Mushrambo al que yo idolatraba había sido uno de los protagonistas principales en el exterminio de la raza humana fue devastador. Ser testigo de cómo asesinaba al padre de Yakumo, cómo estuvo a punto de asesinar a esta mujer que yo amaba con locura… No puedo ni pensarlo sin sentir que me vuelvo loco.

Maldita sea, nosotros también _éramos_ Mushrambo.

Joder, ¿qué haces cuando esa clase de mierda te explota en la cara?

Me sentí parte de la masacre, y al mismo tiempo, cuando tuve la oportunidad de volver y enmendar aquellos hechos terribles tampoco fui capaz de hacer _nada_. No fuimos capaces de detenerle. Kutal, Sago y yo. Tres hyperguerreros que no fueron capaces de frenar al famoso Mushrambo de destruir Shinzo y acabar con los humanos. Oh, y por cierto, al mismo tiempo yo soy parte de _ese_ Mushrambo, ¿eh? Genial. No sé cómo no me volví loco al conocer la verdad de mi pasado. Quizás conservé un atisbo de cordura gracias a Yakumo. Porque, a pesar de todo, estaba en peligro y nosotros éramos lo único que ella tenía como guardianes. La vergüenza apenas me dejaba respirar, pero la necesidad de protegerla fue más fuerte que todo lo demás. Mis compañeros se sintieron igual. Juntos decidimos convertirnos en Mushrambo de nuevo. Lo hicimos por ella y por nuestros amigos que también estaban en peligro: Hakuba, Ren, Sen y Este.

No me importó saber qué significaba ganarle al Mushrambo del pasado, yo sólo podía pensar que su partida permitiría cambiar muchos de aquellos acontecimientos. La historia ha sido reescrita. El pasado ha cambiado para siempre, aunque ella no lo sepa todavía. Puedo verlo con claridad ahora y sé que mis amigos también lo sintieron antes de irse. La guerra entre humanos y enterrícolas nunca se efectuó. La raza humana sigue viva. Mi mundo no es una llanura constante de ruinas, miseria y devastación. Nuestro sacrificio ha valido la pena. Estoy muy feliz. El resto ahora depende de ella. Sé que Yakumo continuará su camino hacia el oeste y terminará el viaje que comenzó junto a nosotros. Sólo me resta despedirme de ella. Ruego tener la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.

_-Esperen, Saago, Kutal, ¡no me abandonen!_

Puedo sentir su presencia detrás de mí. Ha visto la partida de mis amigos y no comprende qué pasa, aunque lo presiente. Siempre ha sido una mujer inteligente.

_-…Mushra, ¿tú también te irás?_

Su respiración se agita y entonces yo volteo y la enfrento tratando de mantener una sonrisa tranquila en mi rostro.

_-Sí, ha llegado mi turno, lo que ves ahora es sólo mi espíritu. Debes continuar tu camino sin nosotros. No temas, puedes hacerlo._

Yakumo llora. Sabe la verdad. Yo lamento mucho dejarla, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Mi cuerpo se ha transparentado, pero yo permanezco tranquilo. No tengo miedo a la muerte. Ya no.

_-No, por favor, Mushra, quédate, ¡te necesito!_

_-Me verás en el cielo. Búscame en las estrellas; allí podrás encontrarme cuando lo desees. Recuerda siempre que tú fuiste nuestra única inspiración para vivir como guerreros... ahora debes ir al oeste, debes llegar a Shinzo y cumplir tu misión... Nosotros ya hemos cumplido la nuestra_.

Las fuerzas se agotan.

Mi vida se acaba.

No hay arrepentimientos. No, no los hay.

Sólo hay amor.

Entonces desaparezco.

_Can you hear me cry out to you? / ¿Puedes escucharme llorar fuera de ti?_

_I'm really not so with you anymore / No estoy realmente más contigo_

_I'm just a ghost / Soy sólo un fantasma_

_So I can't hurt you anymore / Así que no puedo volver a herirte_

_And without you is how I disappear / Y sin ti es como desaparezco_

_And live my life alone forever now / Y vivir ahora mi vida solo por siempre_

**My Chemical Romance**

_

* * *

__En el año 2002 vi por primera vez la serie Shinzo y realmente me gustó. Ese mismo año escribí un pequeño fanfic llamado "Thank You" que estaba basado en el capítulo 21: __The Battle of One, uno de mis favoritos. El punto culminante de la primera temporada, donde los protagonistas Mushra, Sago y Kutal mueren defendiendo a Yakumo. Encantador. Yo quise escribir algo basado en lo que creí los personajes podrían estar pensando al momento de su muerte. Ese primer intento no me agradó mucho, pero era mi manera de escribir en ese entonces._

_Estas semanas, aprovechando las vacaciones de navidad, descargué la serie y la vi de nuevo. Puedo decir que sigue sin gustarme mucho la segunda temporada, pero el capítulo 21 volvió a fascinarme. Me dieron ganas de desempolvar aquella vieja historia y escribirla de nuevo. Esta vez el resultado se aproxima más a lo que yo quería plasmar originalmente. No sólo lo que aquellos tres personajes pensaban, sino lo que fueron sus vidas antes de conocer a Yakumo y lo que el viaje a Shinzo hizo por cada uno de ellos. Hay pensamientos que se repiten en los tres, pero creo que el sentimiento que les inspiraba Yakumo tenía puntos en común. No podía obviar ese hecho. _

_El fandom de Shinzo no tiene mucho movimiento en esta página web. No hay muchas más historias publicadas ahora de lo que había en el 2002, pero realmente no me importa. Me dio mucha ilusión escribir este fanfic. Estoy satisfecha así que igual lo pienso publicar. _

**5 de enero de 2010**


End file.
